


Pranking for Two

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Could you write one where the reader lost her parents when she was young and Gabriel saved her and became kind of like a big brother. Now she's a teenager and they prank the winchester together. Oh, and also maybe the reader kicking their asses cause they think she can't?Warnings: Language





	Pranking for Two

Foster homes were rough growing up in after your parents had past away. However, at the age of twelve you were saved by an actual angel. He shared you love of pranks, that would normally get you into trouble, but with him it was a form of art. Gabriel became some what of an older brother to you. He told you stories of the supernatural world and how he decided to leave Heaven. Soon Gabriel and you were crossing the country to bring sweet justice to those in need of it. Of course, the Winchesters were no exception and you heard the past pranks that Gabriel had pulled on them. The two of you would laugh at the stories, inhaling candy, and watching cartoons in lavish hotel rooms.   
One morning you woke up, stretching as you walked into the main living area with kitchen and table, finding Gabriel chuckling to himself on the couch with doughnut in hand. You plopped yourself down next to him, taking a chocolate glazed doughnut from the box on the coffee table.  
“What’s so funny, brother?”  
“Oh, just the Winchesters are in town.” He tapped his chin, thinking with a wicked smile. “So many ideas, but where to start first.”  
“Oh come on.” You flopped back, rolling your eyes dramatically. “You always get to prank them. Let me give it a try.”  
“Dear sister…...you are a simple human. As an archangel and honorary trickster I can do better pranks than you. It’s just the facts of life.” He gave you a pity face that made you want to slap him.  
“Scared I’ll do better?” You arched an eyebrow with a smirk.  
“Never.” He stared at you for a moment. “If you really think you can prank them better than me, go ahead and try.” He sneered.  
“Watch and learn, big brother.” 

After going around town to buy needed prank supplies, you found the motel they were staying at. You knocked on the door, dressed as a cleaning maid with a cart and everything. Dean opened the door right away, giving you a once over with a flirtatious smile.   
“Sorry to bother you. I’m here to clean.” You said in your best innocent voice.  
“I bet you are.” Dean leaned on the door, welcoming you in. The room had two queen beds, basic kitchenette, and three piece bathroom. “Sorry my brother’s messy.” He pointed out the clothing in heaps around one of the beds.   
“No problem.” You gave him a sweet smile. “I’ve seen worse.”   
“Yeah…” He messed with his hair, trying to find something to say. His cell phone stopped him as he answered it with a pout. You kept busy moving around the room, dusting and rearranging things. “Hey.” Dean called your attention. “I have to go help my brother, but...um, thanks for the cleaning.”  
“It’s kinda my job.” You reminded him with a bunch of clean towels in your arms.  
“Oh yeah...well thanks anyways.” He awkwardly shuffled then headed out the door muttering to himself.   
You laughed once he was gone getting to work. You headed to the bathroom, grabbing the shampoo and then to the fridge before you left. Only a hour or so till things got interesting. 

Dean and Sam trudged down the hall to their motel room, arguing about the case. “What else could it be?”   
Dean snorted. “How about a ghoul? That would make more sense.”  
“Really?” Sam gave him his signature bitchface. “How does that make sense?”  
“Shapeshifter really? There was no eye thing.” Dean opened the door. They paused to enjoy the full view of their room. The place was spotless with a scent of lavender filling the air. Dean laughed as he noticed little chocolates left on the beds.   
“What the hell?” Sam sat down at the table, glancing around. “Dude. I thought we said we wouldn’t allow cleaning ladies in our rooms.”  
Dean sat across from him, eating his chocolates. “Guess I was wrong. These chocolates are delicious. Want some?” He held a piece out, but Sam shook his head.  
“What if they stole from us or reported us? Carrying around weapons and monster books doesn’t typically go well with people.”  
“Oh lighten up. It was a sweet harmless girl.”  
“You met her and let her in?” Sam raised his voice, leaning across the table.  
“Relax Sammy.” Dean was still chuckling as his phone rang. “Hello?”  
A man’s voice was on the other end. “Hello. I was wondering about the car you're selling.”  
“Must have the wrong number, dude.”   
“Black Chevy impala?” Dean’s smile disappeared in an instant. “I can pay twenty thousand upfront.”   
“Listen, I have no idea what the hell you’re talking about. I would never sell my car. Not ever.” Dean growled.  
“Sorry sir. It’s just your sign says different.”

Gabriel and you sat on the couch, watching the drama unfold on your T.V. You had a stupid grin as Gabriel remained unimpressed. “Really, a for sale car sign? That’s it?” He yawned. “Boring.”  
“Oh, wait for the good stuff.” You poked him in the side. 

After Dean calmed down from finding a for-sale-sign on his baby, he took out some beer for him and Sammy. “Already?” Sammy joked as he accepted the beer.   
“Better now than never.” Dean responded.   
“Contest who can drink it the fastest?” Sam suggested and Dean’s green eyes brightened up.   
“Get ready to lose.” Dean snickered as they both held the opened beer cans in hand.   
“Go.” Sam said as they gulped away at the beer. That is until they started to spit it back up. A horrible salty taste filled their mouths. There was beer covering the table now and Sam quickly grabbed his computer out of the way.   
“What the hell?” Dean exclaimed, grabbing a towel to clean himself up.  
“Bad batch?”   
“Maybe.”   
“Well great.” Sam looked down at himself all wet from the beer. “I’m going to go take a shower.” He closed the bathroom door behind him quickly striping off the awful smell. Water poured down as he grabbed the soap to lather himself up. Sam picked up the shampoo bottle, squeezing some out before rubbing it into his hair.  
“You almost done in there?” Dean yelled from outside the door.  
“Almost. Why?”  
“I think I ate something bad. I really need to use the bathroom.” He pounded on the door. “Let me in.”  
“Dude just wait a few minutes.”   
“I don’t have a few minutes.”  
“Gross.” Sam called. Dean must of picked the lock because he ran in and sat on the toilet, making noises as he proceeded to take care of his problem. Sam brushed back the shower currant to give him a bitch face before washing himself off.  
“Hand me a towel.” Sam said as he turned the water off. Dean grabbed one of the freshly cleaned towels and reached over to the shower while remaining in the toilet.   
“Dude, don’t look.”   
“Trust me, I don’t want to see that.” Sam snorted as he walked out of the shower. He went to the mirror, wiping away to make it clear. “What the hell?”   
“What?” Dean was too focused on his own problem.  
“My hair.” Sam ran his fingers through it.   
“What about it?”   
“My hair is green!” Dean turned to look. He started laughing before being cut off by his problem. “I look like the fucking jolly green giant.” Dean started laughing again. “Well at least I’m not toilet bound.” Sam chuckled, looking at his brother.  
“Not funny.”   
“Dude, what did you eat? Laxatives?”  
“Just those chocolates.”   
They both paused, looking at each other. “You don’t think?” Sam asked. Dean shook his head. “She could’ve of….”   
“No not her. She had this look that you could trust.” Dean argued.   
“Dude, look at where you are.” Sam snickered.  
“Well, whatever. Can’t do much about it anymore.” The smell grew making Sam back out of the bathroom.  
“Have fun in there.” Sam called grabbing some research. 

You crossed your arms smirking at Gabriel. “Not bad huh?”   
He slowly nodded still fixed to the T.V. screen. “Chocolate laxatives...I’m impressed. And the green hair….Sammy boy never looked so good.”  
“Told you.” You punched Gabriel in the arm.  
“Yeah, well let me show you how to really get them.” He wiggled his eyebrows and snapped his fingers. 

The next morning after Dean relieved himself and Sam tried to wash out the green dye, the boys were rudely awakened by an air horn. Gabriel had replaced their normal motel alarm clock with an air horn that finally stopped after Dean shot it with his gun.   
They drove to a local diner where their ketchup exploded due to baking soda as Sam tried to pour some out for his french fries. The waitress apologized several times, wiping away the ketchup on both of the brother’s faces.   
To top it all off, after they left the diner, Dean found his precious baby filled with candy. He ran over and opened the door as candy poured out from the front door.   
“Son of a bitch!” Dean paced around ready to shot anyone.  
“Trickster?” Sam opened the passenger door, letting out more candy.  
“I will kill the person who did this.” Dean’s face was a deep red with furrowed eyebrows.   
“Wouldn’t that be a little repetitive?” Gabriel stood in the parking lot, trying his hardest not to laugh.   
“What the hell? Gabriel? Aren’t you dead?” Sam stood next to his brother.   
“He’s about to be.” Dean charged forward. Gabriel held up his hand, stopping him in his tracks.  
“Hold up big boy.” You peered out from behind Gabriel smiling at the brothers.  
“You?” Dean went from angry to shocked in seconds.  
“Big brother was showing me some tricks.” You giggled at the car. “Learned a lot.”  
“I bet you did.” Dean tried to move again, failing.  
“Listen, no harm meant.” You held up your hands. “Just wanted to have some fun.”  
“They don’t know fun.” Gabriel snickered.  
“Who is she?” Sam asked staring at you.  
“She is my adopted little sister.” Gabriel nodded over to you. “She likes pranks as much as me. Turned it into an art form.”  
“Another trickster?” Sam huffed.  
“No human.” You answered. “But I could be one easily, huh?”   
“Well, that was fun. Catch you boys later.” With that Gabriel and you disappeared. The car wasn’t filled with candy anymore as the boys climbed in, arguing and complaining the entire ride to wherever they were going.


End file.
